1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to vitamin and mineral-containing compositions for alleviating an irregular heartbeat and/or the symptoms of stress in humans and more specifically to compositions for alleviating an irregular heartbeat or stress which further contain dehydroxyepiandrosterone (DHEA).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vitamin-containing compositions are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,441 (Andon, M. B. et al., 5 Nov. 1996) discloses a vitamin supplement containing 3 to 1000% of the RDA of vitamins, 10 to 4000 mg flavanols, and a bracer equivalent to 10 to 300 mg caffeine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,239 (Benjamin, E. J., 6 Jun. 1989) discloses a cardiotonic composition containing a vitamin and a cardiotonic phospodiesterase inhibitor which is preferably a (2-oxo-1,2,3,5-tetrahydroimidazo2,1-b!quinazoliniyl)-oxyalkylamide derivative.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,039 (Masor, M. L., 30 Jan. 1996) discloses a nutritional infant formula containing vitamins, minerals, protein, carbohydrates and four nucleotide equivalents which are monophosphate esters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,670 (Weischer, C. H., 29 Oct. 1996) discloses a therapeutic composition containing vitamin E and R-.alpha.-lipoic acid.